


Tempo Ex Tempo

by AbelQuartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothed Sex, College, Condoms, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Quickies, Summer, Summer Vacation, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelQuartz/pseuds/AbelQuartz
Summary: [COMM] Connie’s back from her first semester, so commence a summer of hanging out! What better way to spend it than relaxing and watching a movie, catching up on classmates, and being with her boyfriend? Steven can think of one better thing to do - that is, if they have time.





	Tempo Ex Tempo

**** Connie put down her phone on the nightstand and raised her open hands.

“Okay, no more notifs,” she sighed. “I love my RA but the groupchat blows up whenever someone finds internet on vacation.”

“Who is it this time?”

“Sandesh. He’s back in the northeast tristate seeing family who came all the way from India.”

Steven nodded, thanking the Gems that he knew enough about the Warp Pads to be able to travel without much trouble. Connie and her parents had opted to take a road trip together for her first semester of college, considering it was only a seven hour drive and a pleasant family trip. New Plymouth was farther away than Steven wanted, but he knew that college was important to Connie, and that she would be back for the summer to relax. They had chatted almost every day, from Connie’s departure to her eighteenth birthday, from her mid-semester break up until her finals.

And here they were, with the window open and the curtains drawn on one of the most beautiful summer evenings Steven had ever seen. The flatscreen shone with the mystic animations of a new Japanese director Connie had discovered at school. Her tank-top was sporty and tight, while Steven’s loose one draped over his belly with one strap still falling off his shoulder. He pulled it back and adjusted himself on the bed, glancing down at Connie’s arms and legs. She had put on more muscle, more definition. When she laid down and stretched her legs over Steven’s lap, he could see the tension underneath. 

“What’re you looking at, Mister Universe?”

Connie’s smirk made Steven redden. An excuse passed through his brain, but before he could say anything, the young woman’s heel came down and teasingly ground into his groin. The blush spread all over his face, and he grabbed his girlfriend’s ankle as they both laughed. The sexual play had become more overt in the last couple of months. As younger teenagers, they had kissed and their hands had explored, but Steven had been adamant about keeping their consummation withheld until the time was right. The first night Connie had come back from college showed that he had been eager regardless.

“You know darn well what I’m looking at,” Steven growled playfully, pushing Connie’s leg up to flex it.

She took the motion and used it to pull Steven more towards her, towing his hands. With one leg bent, the flexible girl rolled it to the side, spreading out one thigh before rolling it back, stretching in a circle like she was practicing at the gym. As much as Steven was thankful for his partner’s open nature, she was very much aware of how flustered this all made him, and Connie’s shorts weren’t helping much at all.

So much for the movie. Hanging out at Connie’s house had meant that Steven was a fairly regular guest. With her parents around, he had been relegated to the couch instead of the bedroom like when they had been kids, but Doug and Priyanka appreciated his presence as much as any parent possibly could. Moments like today had allowed for them to be alone in their usual activities, like reading and illustrating and watching shows together. The open door exposed them to nobody, but Steven glanced back regardless.

“Mom and dad gonna be out for at least another half-hour,” Connie said. “Maybe more. So I can tease all I want”

“What, so that when they do come back and I go home, you can be just as frustrated as me? Not, um, not like mad frustrated. You know, like - “

“Steven.”

The young man bit his lip before he could let an apology slip out. Connie knew how to fluster him, and how to calm him with one word. Steven really was getting pent up with the situation at hand. Connie’s teasing had started to warm his loins, and he could feel the pressure inside his shorts already. He took a deep breath before he closed his eyes, swearing off fear for just a moment and letting his body reroute his motion. With a twist, Steven pushed himself into the mattress towards Connie’s torso. She inhaled with surprise as her boyfriend nearly landed on top of her, stopping himself with propped elbows. Slowly, Connie let her arms down as she stared into Steven’s face, resting her palms on Steven’s biceps.

Steven felt the unkempt curls dangling from the side of his head, the thin line of sweat that stuck his spine to his shirt, the musculature of Connie’s body beneath his body as he pressed her against the mattress. They stared at each other while the sun slowed, standing still just for them and stopping time as they sunk into each other’s eyes. Connie opened her mouth, temporarily taken aback by the suddenness by which Steven had descended. The young man watched her face go from surprised to amused, resting finally on content. They had played together for years now, play-wrestling in scraps and sparring, and now that they were older, playing turned into hugging and more. Steven let his eyes close as he finally lowered his head to press his lips against his girlfriend.

Their first kiss had been ages ago, a quick display of intimacy underneath New Year’s fireworks when Connie was freshly sixteen. The first deep kiss had been soon after when they became more physical. Steven remembered their faltering motions and embarrassing technique, almost laughing in the moment as he felt Connie’s lips part for him now. He was even taller, even broader, and despite her physique Steven felt that Connie was so small underneath him. While their faces were level, he had to curve his spine to drag his hips along, to bring them up in between Connie’s legs and rub his bulge against her.

Connie gasped into the kiss when she felt the pressure, breaking back for just a moment to look up at her boyfriend. Steven opened his eyes. He grinned in amusement and rougueish satisfaction at his knight, and swallowed whatever apprehension remained.

“Hey… I love you,” he murmured.

“Love you too, Steven.”

They kissed again, gentler this time, relaxing into the mattress. Steven knew that he wanted to ask for permission, but he was still worried about timing. He must have had a look on his face because Connie raised a finger and hooked it around his lower lip.

“Do you have protection?”

“I - I do, yeah! New ones.”

“Then I’m ready whenever you are.”

She was still teasing. Steven knew, though, that there was a genuine sense of desire behind her words. He could call it arousal, or need, or any number of things, and none of it mattered because he knew he was feeling it too. Transitioning from friendship to romance had been difficult for both Steven and Connie, but going from romance to sexual attraction was surprisingly easy. There was no shame in their bodies and no apprehension save for the need to satiate the other. Steven knew, in this moment, that Connie was the one who needed it most.

The pair giggled as they rolled to the side, with Steven reaching under to hug Connie with one hand while his other slid down her body to find her waistband. She hugged him tightly, sighing as his fingers slipped underneath and pushed. The summer shorts and panties slid off easily with Connie’s legs helping out along the way. She moved her body with Steven’s guidance, until she could kick her clothing off the side of the bed. Naked from the waist down, she relaxed, and Steven rested back on top with his groin warmed by Connie and his hand gripping her bare hip. The young man paused. Right, there was that one detail.

“Hold on, lemme…”

Steven rolled off to the side. Connie turned to watch and smile as Steven’s hand wriggled inside of his pocket. His fingers finally found the square package, and he pulled out the condom triumphantly.

“Which one is that?” Connie said. “I don’t know that kind.”

“It’s supposed to be super light, but strong. Kinda pricey but it’s the good stuff.”

“Only the best, right?”

“Only the best for you.”

Connie’s hand, which had been resting between her legs, came over to deftly unbutton the front of Steven’s shorts. The scruffy teen let her work and laid on his back obediently with the condom pinched in his fingertips. He knew that, had they had the time, the process of undressing and rubbing could take longer than the sex act itself. Steven loved those moments, where they could have their hands on each other and rub and kiss everywhere, just enjoying each other’s physical company. They had a whole summer for that, though. He could wait.

The young woman tugged down one side of Steven’s clothing while he took care of the other; denim and sturdy briefs were not as malleable as women’s clothing. The curls of pubic hair jumped out, black against the Gem’s skin. When the waistband was finally relinquished, Steven’s erection swung upwards comically, pointing in the direction of his gemstone. Steven glanced over at Connie, as if in approval. The strangest sensation, the one he knew he needed to get over, was that of being somehow unsuitable for Connie. They were young, they had time. And, as he pushed his shorts down to his ankles and beyond, Steven grunted softly as Connie reached down, stroking the hardening shaft as if to assure Steven that yes, she wanted him.

A warm hand on his privates still made Steven squirm, no matter how familiar the person to which it was attached. Connie smirked and relaxed her grip, wiggling her boyfriend by the penis.

“Do you think you can actually finish before they get home?” she said. “I remember the last time. Not complaining, but, under the circumstances…”

Despite her outwardly cool appearance, Steven could hear her voice, how she lowered it as if there was someone hiding in the room, ready to pounce on them. He grinned and opened the condom wrapper, tossing it over onto the floor. Now, he was feeling the remnants of embarrassment ebbing out of his body to be replaced by sexual intent.

“I think so. I mean, I don’t...get off when you’re here. It’s been a few days.”

“Mm, perfect.”

Their first time and the moments after had been slow and steady, at least to start. Steven loved pleasing Connie and discovering how every sensation he could give her would make her more connected to him. This whole evening was fairly new for him, almost childlike in its playful aire. Even though they were both of age, Steven often felt immature around people like the Maheswaran couple. But they weren’t here, and he was going to fuck their daughter, and she was going to love it. He almost felt like laughing at the thought.

Connie’s hand and the excitement of illicit play helped his hardness, keeping him stiff and ready for protection. She pulled his foreskin back, and Steven let her keep him steady while he applied the sleeve and rolled it down. True to the marketing, it felt secure around his thickness all the way down.

The teenager opened her mouth to give a sultry remark, but Steven had other plans. He was getting wired now. The challenge of time and the oddly energetic lovemaking were both new to him. Before Connie could speak, Steven rolled over suddenly on top of her. She yiped in surprised, laughing as she was pinned to her own mattress. Steven growled in faux-dominance, nuzzling his lips into his girlfriend’s neck. He could feel her whine from his scraggly stubble tickling the sensitive skin. A kiss and a nibble made Connie wrap her arms around his torso and tug at his shirt.

“ _ Hng! _ Steven…”

When he slid up to enter her, the young man curved his back and raised himself so they could be face to face. Play-wrestling could be nothing more than that because of Steven’s sheer size and strength. Connie was toned and athletic, but even her warrior’s arms weren’t as thick as her partner’s, which flowed with the warmth of unmatched magical strength; even recently he had had to move cars, boulders, and felled trees on various escapades. Adulthood post pubescence had finally made him taller, certainly wider, and his thick thighs pushed Connie’s own out of the way as he moved upwards.

“Are you ready?” Steven whispered.

“Yeah - yeah, I’m ready.”

Curiosity made Steven want to make eye contact with Connie as he entered. As soon as the head pushed through, the warmth overtook him and he clenched his eyes shut, momentarily inundated with sensations still not familiar to him. It wasn’t a pop, but there was a release of pressure once he started, once the actual thickness began to enter. Having had no other partners to speak of, both Steven and Connie had talked about what was normal to feel and to do during sex. Steven knew he was an all-around big man, and there was still growing to do. Even if he wasn’t, he knew that he would worry about hurting Connie when he penetrated her. In moments like these, where she was warm and smooth around him, where her arms pulled him closer and her legs wrapped around to squeeze his hips, Steven knew that Connie was as ready as she said. She could take anything.

No amount of breeze could cool their bodies down, but the exhilaration made the heat of the room all the more conducive to their exploits. Bottoms had been tossed aside, and the tops were sticking to their torsos. Steven opened his eyes to the pillow, his head to the side of Connie’s head. The little noises of pleasure she was making only turned up the heat. Reaching underneath her, the man gripped Connie tightly around the back and shoulders. He drew back, and thrust as deep as he knew she could take it.

“Oh, ff _ fff _ \- don’t stop, Steven -“

“H-hang on. I love you, Connie…”

On another day, he would have kissed her from her head to her toes. They would have spent time in the sun with their mouths close to each other and their hands exploring, finding new ways to please one another. Steven loved to massage Connie in places both therapeutic and sensual, and he could spend hours with his mouth and fingers between her legs. This was not that day. Still partially clothed, Steven felt his thighs stick and unstick as he thrust into Connie with all the gusto that urgency demanded. Like a midnight jerk he had had as a guilty adolescent, this was all pleasure for pleasure’s sake. The only difference was having someone to share it with, to change the shame into satisfaction, to please someone who wanted to please in turn.

For her part, Connie declared herself in good spirits with her trembling and her grasping, the way she held onto Steven and hooked into his body. Steven pounded in like kind, with a crown of sweat on his brow and heavy breaths in his mouth. Now that he was reaching a rhythm, he could take into account Connie’s pleasure, and the young man couldn’t help but smile because he could feel her smiling as well. He kept one hand around to hold her shoulder, and the other slid down to her lower back, holding her entire body in captivity. This was the frantic, youthful, lightning quickie from b-movie schlock reels and drunken college tales. But this was their moment to romp, and despite all his long-lasting lovemaking tendencies, Steven had to admit that, dammit, this was fun, at least for today.

A shiver ran through Connie’s body, and Steven felt it all down her upper body and even into the muscles that squeezed his cock. The outcry of pleasure in his ear, almost a shout, told him all that he needed to know about what was happening underneath. How long had he been inside? It didn’t matter. He slowed down a half-beat, just enough to chuckle and squeeze Connie tightly as she rode out the orgasm. Maybe she had been holding off as well, too.

He was actually closer than he thought. One time, Steven cursed, one time, he knew he wanted to time their climaxes at the same moment. But he paused as he felt Connie move her hands to rest against his collarbone, and the Gem raised himself up to look at Connie. Her eyes were half-open, and she looked happily worn out.

“How close are you, biscuit?”

“I - I’m pretty close. Where do you want me to, um…”

“Inside. Go on, Steven. Give it t’ me.”

There was no better encouragement in the world. Steven adjusted his hands to press into the mattress and took a deep breath. Connie let her arms flop back as she closed her eyes again, showing her readiness, waiting for her boyfriend.

He drew out, and just before sliding back, Steven looked down between them. His shirt sagged over and blocked the view of their privates, unfortunately. Another time, when they were fully naked, he could watch himself slip between the dark folds, sink into Connie’s body and see the connection as they made love. Steven raised his eyes to his lover’s face and watched as she opened her mouth to sigh with pleasure.

Connie had been ready for him before, and the noises as Steven increased his pace were indicative of just how much she was ready for him to finish now. The position felt oddly powerful to Steven, as he loomed over Connie with his arms tensed up and his body in constant motion. The thrusting tempo picked up, but never to the point of being frantic, only to Steven’s comfort level. He knew just how much he could make his body go, right up to the brink of soreness without being so fast that Connie felt uncomfortable.

Having an orgasm without the aid of a hand was still a strange sensation, but he loved it all the same, even more so with Connie receiving it. The buildup was beginning deep in his hips. Steven felt himself relax already as he knew they still had time to clean afterwards. Neither of them had checked on the hour when they had started, and at this point it didn’t matter. Steven grunted as he pumped his body, becoming more percussive with his body against the back of Connie’s thighs. Each thrust elicited a new breath from Connie. They were harmonious, with the flow of his shaft controlling the speed of his girlfriend’s satisfied gasping.

“Yes, Steven!” she whispered, her arms raised to rest on the pillow below her head. “Oh, Steven, come on, let it out…”

Her voice was his command. Steven loved the way she spoke to him, encouraged him in their time together. Sex was one of the few new activities where Connie was more relaxed than him, but she also was coming into her own, far past the nervous girl that Steven had rescued on the beach so many summers ago. Her body and soul were here for him. The young man felt the rise of his orgasm, and it only took a few more heavy pushes before he shoved himself as deep as he could go. Connie arched her back, sucking in a moan as she made eye contact with Steven.

He could feel himself filling the warmth. The blood in his ears pumped in the same rhythm as his muscles emptied his shaft, gently pulsing as he released over a week’s worth of tension into Connie. The condom held as far as he could feel, liquid seeping around the skin. It covered every nerve that shocked him, every pleasure point that turned his brain into a temporary well of pure sensation. He locked eyes with Connie as she took him all the way, his body shaking on the mattress. She knew exactly what was happening, and he could see through her soul all the way, down to the point of love inside her that only he could touch.

As quickly as the physical sensation rocked him, it began to ebb away, leaving two sticky lovers with their bodies still entwined. Had it been a more private afternoon Steven knew that he could go for another round or two following a quick trip to the drugstore. This wasn’t the time to think of that. Steven relaxed his arms to the elbow and leaned on the sheets, bringing himself to meet Connie at the lips. They didn’t have to say another word, but as soon as they broke the kiss, he felt it come out, as involuntary as his own orgasm.

“I love you, Connie,” he whispered.

The door slammed on the floor below. Steven jerked his head up and his eyes widened in panic, so big that he thought Connie could see her own annoyed concern in them. She darted her eyes to the open door of her bedroom.

“Connie!” Doug Maheswaran called from the floor below. “Steven! We’re home! We got mochi!”

Rice balls were the last thing on Steven’s mind as he slid out of Connie as swiftly and gingerly as he could. The condom made the wet crinkle that only moistened latex could as it stuck to the swiftly retracting penis. Connie rolled to sit on the side of the bed, reaching over to pluck her bottoms from the end of the bed. Steven lunged for his own, on the far side on the floor, and flew off the mattress with his bare legs in the air and his face in the carpet. The whole upper floor seemed to shake from the thud of impact.

“...kids?”

Doug stepped up the stairs with the nonchalant curiosity of a man who trusted his daughter. When he rounded the upper stair, he turned to face the hallway. And at the end, he saw Steven rubbing his forehead, with his shorts askew but on and with Connie leaning out from behind him.

“You guys okay? Steven, what happened?”

“He hit his head on the doorframe again,” Connie said, pointing behind her and pressing a button on her phone to pause the movie.

“...Yyyyep, she called it, excited for ice cream.”

Doug nodded sagely, completely understanding of his daughter’s boyfriend and his excitement. Steven shrugged sheepishly, thanking Connie silently for a new excuse that could make him feel embarrassed. He tried not to look on the ground right behind the door, where his underwear had been kicked seconds beforehand right out of Doug’s view.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll heal just fine. Can you guys help unload the car when you have a sec? Steven, I’m sure that Priyanka would love you on meal prep.”

“Oh! Yessir Mr. Maheswaran.”

The man gave the teenagers a thumbs-up and started back down the stairs. Steven and Connie watched and listened for the footsteps fading. As soon as he was gone, Steven looked down at Connie as if to confirm that they had just indeed survived in the nick of time.

“That was too close,” Steven murmured, running a hand over his sweaty face.

“So was I.”

Steven blinked in confusion, but Connie leaned up to kiss him on the neck, and the lightbulb went on after and spread a new redness over Steven’s cheeks. The denim rubbed against his bare privates, and no amount of fear was able to quell every sensation. Connie knew this, and she led Steven down the hall, pausing before turning the corner on the stairs.

“But you can owe me later,” Connie whispered. “For now, you should probably wash up.”

Conie hugged Steven tightly, pressing her head into her partner’s broad chest. He hugged back, squeezing and reeling all the same from the litany of feelings that just bombarded his mind and body. Collected as she ever was, Connie withdrew and started down the stairs, hooking one finger teasingly into Steven’s belt loop with a smirk before she turned to walk down and join her parents.

Owe her indeed. Maybe after a meal and dessert, they could rewind the movie, and then sneak off to the lighthouse knoll. The warm evening would only get better with some blankets underneath and some stars above. Steven sighed in his daydream, swiftly following it with a nervous grunt as he felt things dripping in his shorts. There was a time and place for everything, it seemed. The older teenager turned and waddled to the bathroom, thinking ahead to what he needed to do to help the Maheswarans in the kitchen. The light came on, and the door shut tightly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anonymous commissioner for this fun lil' fic <3


End file.
